Conventionally and up to now, in a vehicle rearview mirror system, it has been known that there is provided a construction in which a liquid crystal display device is provided inside of a vehicle mirror main body, an image acquired by a vehicle-mounted camera is displayed on the liquid crystal display device, and the displayed image can be visually recognized by a driver through a half mirror provided on a front face of the vehicle mirror main body. (Refer to Patent Literature 1, for example.).